


Burn the heart in my chest

by LordOfTheNargles



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Doom, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015), Justice League: War
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Teenage AU, Teenage characters, kyle as mentor, more tags as I go along, not following any timelines, sloww burnn, team work, things do get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheNargles/pseuds/LordOfTheNargles
Summary: When confronted with a dying alien and crazy space criminals, the usual response would be- well, anything besides what Hal Jordan would do.Or that teenage Justice League AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Blackkat for all the crazy conversations you had to put up with. You are endlessly amazing!  
> I hope you all enjoy ^^

ABSQATULATE  
[VERB]  
1\. To depart in a hurry; to flee; abscond.  
2\. To die.  
3\. To argue.

Hal closed his eyes and thought hard about how he was going to approach this. On one hand he could stay and- no, he dismissed the idea quickly. He wouldn’t do this anymore, couldn’t do this anymore. He was tired. Unbelievably tired. He closed his eyes briefly, willing the bitter taste of emotions to go down as he swallowed. Something caught in his throat; grief, sadness maybe, and found itself hell bent on suffocating him.

He had thought it would be easy, get in and get out. He squeezed his eyes firmly shut and gritted his teeth. He thought this would be easy.

“Hal,” Jimmy had said. “you need to stop running away.”

Hal had looked at him then, his nose bloody and eyes swollen shut. His split lip hurt as he grinned at his younger brother. “Worried Jimmy?” he had teased.

His brother had huffed and pinched his forearm hard. “Your such an asshole Hal. For real though, I can’t keep sneaking out to patch you up.”

“Nobody is forcing you to Jimmy.” Hal had pointed out, giving his brother a cheeky grin.

“Fuck you, you goddamn bastard.”  
He had laughed and laughed until his ribs hurt and tears started streaming down his face.

The next time he saw Jimmy, Jimmy was being put under the ground. Gang beating, they said. His little brother frail and broken, stretched out on the floor, his limbs protruding oddly. He had dragged his eyes away and vomited right on the coroner’s shiny shoes. 

He didn’t know how, maybe it was the odd look on his stepfather’s face; the strange sheen in his eyes, the constant drinking- but he knew better. Nobody else would believe him though. Heck, he wouldn’t believe himself, sometimes he still couldn’t. Hal did the next best thing a teenage, grief stricken boy could do, bedsides call the cops of course (they didn’t listen the first time anyway). He cornered his stepfather in a dark alleyway on the man’s way to get pissed, but the prick beat him until he was within an inch of his life. He thought of his brothers mangled body, thought if it was difficult for Jimmy to breathe after getting his chest smashed in. He had laid in that dark alley, bloody and bruised, and laughed and laughed as tears streamed down his face and the ache in his chest suffocated him. 

He couldn’t stay there. Tom had offered him a place to stay. He didn’t doubt Hal for a moment, not when Hal had come in distraught and screaming, curling on Tom’s floor as he cried himself to sleep. Tom had simply draped a comforter over the couch and ordered him to stay. Hal had no reservations about taking him up on that. He was getting tired of sleeping in deserted corners at Ferris Air anyways. He had to get his things, he had told Tom. Tom had looked at him for a while, said alright, then turned back to his bowl of cereal. 

He breathed in slowly. Get in and get out, he thought. Hal leaned back against the wall of his house and tried to listen inside. He heard a couple of footsteps and pressed harder, willing himself to hear more. He watched as the lights flickered off in the living room. He waited in the dark as he listened for any more sounds but the movement seemed to have subsided. Hal got up from the bushes beneath his window and walked towards the front of the house. He fished out his key from his pocket and inserted it into the door. He tried not to wince as it creaked open, and walked quietly inside. He shut the door and was swiftly encased in the darkness of his home. He was keenly aware of the sound of his footsteps as he walked through his living room, towards the stairs. He felt the heat from the huge body that ambled towards him before he saw its dark outline. He spun around, gripping the door key in his hand tightly. The body rumbled, a deep gravelly chuckle that sent shivers down Hals spine. The stench of alcohol was thick in the air and his eyes watered at the intensity.

“What are you doing here, you fucker?” his stepfather rasped. He backed away slowly, his back digging into the edge of a nearby table. The man made to lunge at him but Hal darted to the side. The man fell forward, banging into something nearby. Hal wasted no time in moving forward, pushing his stepfather slightly out of the way. He almost sighed in relief but something tugged at his ankle, sending him stumbling to the floor. A wave of panic hit him briefly before he rolled to the side, jumping up and back. He narrowed his eyes as the drunken man stood up and leaned heavily on something, the table maybe? He swallowed and ran up the stairs. 

“Come back here you little shit!” the man thundered. Hal took the steps two at a time before something whooshed past his head. The beer bottle slammed into the wall near Hal and shattered, spraying alcohol and glass all over him. He tried to lift his arm to cover his face, but it was a futile attempt. A light flashed open from somewhere on Hals left.

“Hal?” a quiet voice asked.

Hals eyes flitted to his stepfather quickly before he faced his mother.

“Hey.” He murmured quietly.

“What happened to your face?” she asked him, her face twisted in concern.

“What the fuck does it matter!” his stepfather yelled furiously, the vein in his neck popping as his face turned an alarming shade of red. Hal felt contempt and hatred swirl deep in his stomach before he turned his head away. His mother didn’t spare the man a glance, yet her gaze hardened. “Your drunk James.” 

“I’m not drunk, you goddamn slut! You crazy bitch!” James stumbled towards her, his finger pointed menacingly towards her face. 

Hal felt a rush of anger enveloping him, choking him with the need to hurt this man. 

“Hal.” His mother said with finality. She glanced at him, her gaze angry. “Go to bed.” 

He swallowed, his gaze locked with hers until she closed her eyes. He turned around slowly.

“That’s right you little faggot. Go to your room.” Hal flushed in anger.

The world seemed to slow as he jumped off the stairs and threw a punch at the drunk. His fist hit James nose and a sick sense of satisfaction coursed through Hals veins as he heard the crunch of something beneath his fist. James fell to the floor with a thump and a thick groan.

The room fell quiet, marred only by his heavy breathing.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” His mother’s voice seemed to echo in the room.

“Too late now.” He mumbled, his voice distinctly lacking in any regret.

He turned around slowly, his eyes flat as he looked at his mom. Her hair was wild, and noticeably shorter than it used to be. Her face looked different too. Thin and tired. That seemed to sum her all up. She lifted her hand towards him, fingers outstretched. He flinched slightly as her hands neared his face and she tensed, her jaw clenching before her fingers fell down to her sides again.

"You can't keep doing this." She murmured tiredly.

Hal didn't say anything as he looked at her.

"Why are you still with him?" He asked finally. His eyes searched hers as he waited. 

"I'm doing this for you." She breathes softly. 

He snorted and turned away, his body taut with anger. "How could you possibly believe that? You’re not doing this for me."

"I'm giving up my life for you and your brothers. The least you could do is appreciate that."

Hal stilled at her words. Brothers, she said. How could she not notice? His heart clenched bitterly and his eyes stung as he looked at her. 

"We don't even need this." He rasped, gesturing wildly at his surroundings.

"Yes we do! I need you and your brothers cared for. Can't you understand that Hal? Why are you so selfish?"

"I'm selfish?" He asked quietly. He lowered his head slightly, his shoulders slumped as his fists shook. There was an edge in his eyes as he clamped his mouth shut, furious words stabbing at his throat as they tried to get out. He breathed in carefully. 

"I'm leaving." He said finally.

"Are you?" She muttered, a hint of a gibe in her voice.

"Yeah I am."

"Jimmy will ask about you."

Hal tried to reign in his grief. His breathing grew laboured.

"Tell him what you always do."

He turned around, not waiting for her answer as he walked up the stairs. He ignored the crunch of glass under his feet. He opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. The first thing he noticed was the clothes strewn haphazardly about on the ground. The second thing was his older brother John sitting on the edge of his bed, a glare etched onto his face and fists clenched tightly by his sides. Hal couldn’t decide which was darker- his dreary room, or the look on his older sibling’s face. There was a solemn air that seemed to exude from John ever since Jimmy’s death, perhaps even before then. Maybe it just lay waiting until tragedy took to finally break his older brother.

"What's up?" Hal muttered dryly. He closed the door behind him and bent down to pick up his clothes and stuff them into a bag.

"Where were you?" John seethes.

"What is everyone playing twenty questions today or something?"

"James came into your room yesterday you know?" He seethed, "You know what he wanted? He says he was looking for drugs. Says he's seen you do it. What the fuck Hal!" Johns voice rang through his room. Hal's body was taut with tension.

"You believe him?" He asked quietly.

"The fuck I do Hal.” He ran his fingers through his short hair in irritation as he looked away. “What the hell do you want me to think. You disappear for days and when you come back you look like a bloody mess. God knows what you get up to."

Hal stared at him, his eyes unreadable. He bent down again and continued to pick up his clothes and stuff them into a bag.

"Your tearing this family apart." John muttered. "Your killing mom you know. Can't you try to get your shit together."

Hal's jaw clenched tightly, his eyes hardening with every word.

"We aren't a family." He admitted finally. He stood up, slinging his bag across his back. He opened the drawers closest to his bed, pulling out his socks and random flits of paper. He pulled out a roll of bandages and opened them up. Hal picked up the necklace wrapped inside and put it on. The dog tags dangled against his chest before he tucked them into his shirt, hiding them from view.

He looks up to find John staring at the place the tags had been against his chest.

"Your serious this time." John whispered, his face a weird mix between sadness and something else.

"Yeah." Hal replied.

"You kept them this whole time?" John asked, his eyes still glued to Hal’s chest. Hal shifted subconsciously.

"Yeah." 

"I thought mom threw all of dads’ things out."

"You thought wrong."

"You aren't coming home." John murmured, his eyes finally rising to meet Hal’s piercing gaze.

"This isn't my home John."

"So, what? You gonna sleep on the street?"

Hal shrugged nonchalantly.

"You’re an idiot you know."

Hal kept his eyes down, shrugging again.

"You know if mom dies I won't forgive you."

"She isn't taking her pills." Hal guessed. 

"She says they make her dizzy. Make her hallucinate." John replied.

Hal closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose.

"Here." John said softly. He threw a wad of cash at Hal, who caught it swiftly.

"What's this?" Hal asked.

"What do you think, you asshole."

Hal was quiet for a minute. "This doesn't change anything."

"I should be saying that to you, you hobo." John smirked.

Hal smiled, his shoulders relaxing slightly. He stood up, making a show of busying himself with the clutter in his room. He eyed his old textbooks and trinkets. The room felt like a stranger to him. He tried not to look at anything too closely, his eyes barely skimming past the surface of his belongings as he swallowed nervously. 

“What are you gonna do now?” John asked after a beat of silence.

“Might join the air force.”

“Your only seventeen.”

Hal doesn’t reply. John sighed and picked himself up off Hals bed. He walked to the door and stopped, hand lingering on the handle. “Take a jacket with you, I hear it’s pretty cold in the desert at night.”

The soft thud of the door followed John out of the room. He doesn’t say goodbye or good luck. They didn’t work that way. ‘It doesn’t change anything’ rang through his head. He thought of John’s last words to him and smiled. John assumed he was going to Ferris air. He shrugged on his dad’s flight jacket and walked out of his room. He stalked down the stairs, ignoring the body of his drunken stepfather on the floor and walked towards the door.

“Your just like him.” He heard his mother’s voice from behind him. He glanced behind his shoulder to look at her. Her face was solemn and there was a glassy faraway look in her eyes.

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked carefully. This always came between them, a tenseness whenever his father came up in conversation. She ploughed forward after his death, eradicating the very essence of him from their lives, which was a pretty hard thing to do considering Hal was a carbon copy of the man.

She smiled wryly at him. He noticed how defeated she looked, as though she were to collapse any second. He walked towards her slowly and stopped.

“Take care of yourself mom. And John. Pull yourself together, yeah?” he turned around and opened the door. The cool gust of wind that brushed through his hair was welcoming compared to the stuffiness of his house.

“Bye Hal.” His mother called quietly. He gave her a two-finger salute as he walked away.

~~~ 

He tried, and probably failed, to look nondescript as he ambled about on the street, a large bruise adorning his face and an even larger bag strapped to his back.

“Hal!” he heard someone call from somewhere behind him. He looked back trying to identify the source of the call. No one was looking his way. He tightened his hold on his bag and walked backwards into the crowd.

“Hal.” The voice called again. It was closer, echoing somehow as he reached the end of the street. He sped up, a million thoughts running through his head. Wariness settled somewhere behind curiosity as he strode forward.

The third time the voice called his name it was more intimate, as if whispered against his ear. His skin tingled as he stumbled towards the dark opening behind a club. A small man was hunched over something behind a restaurant dumpster. The man was covered in shadow, but from what Hal could make out, seemed short and stocky.

“Hello?” Hal called. He realized how stupid this was, coming here, ten seconds before the figure jumped towards him. A furry little man suddenly grasped his lapels pulling him down to the ground as Hal yelled in shock.

“What the – Jesus fuck!” he yelled as the little thing threw him to the ground.

“Who are you?” it asked, voice like gravel.

“What? What the fuck? Get off me.” He tried to push the thing away. 

“Tell me your name, human.” It commanded in a severe tone.

"What the hell! Get off of me you freak!" He twisted away from the little thing. It was thrown into the light and Hal could finally make it out. It seemed almost like a bear. Small and ferocious, like a little wolverine. The deep gash in its side oozed a purplish fluid that Hal assumed was its blood. It looked at him darkly. He couldn’t help but think that this time his curiosity will get him killed.

"Are you Hal Jordan?" It said. 

"Couldn't you have asked without attacking me!" Hal gasped, clutching his nose as it bled. The little alien had smashed his head into the ground when it tried to man handle him. The alien looked at him sternly. 

"Yes. I'm Hal freaking Jordan. Jesus, who wants to know?" 

The alien sat down, clutching its side. 

"Do you need help with that?" Hal asked unsurely.  
The alien looked at him before closing its eyes. "Yes. Yes, you will do." 

"What are you talking about?" Hal asked, his hackles rising. "The whole virgin sacrifice thing, I won't do you any good, trust me." 

The strange alien gave him a wolfish grin that set Hals nerves buzzing before outstretching his hand. In his hand was a small green ring. It flashed brightly before dampening again. Hal watched mesmerized as the ring glinted at him, seeming to sparkle. 

He took a step forward unconsciously as the ring- strangely enough- cooed at him, beckoning him forward. The alien closed his hand around the ring, breaking Hal out of his reverie. Hal noticed how close he had become to the alien but he steeled his nerves. If this thing wanted to kill him, it would have done it ages ago. 

"You, Hal Jordan, have been chosen to become a green lantern. There are troubling times ahead. You will be needed as an enemy has- has," it rasped, coughing more of that deep purple fluid. "An enemy is hidden within their midst and you are the key to uncovering him."

"Okay, three things. First, what the holy fuck. Second, you've made a huge mistake. Third, can't you just tell your alien friends all this without the whole cryptic bullshit."

"He has already put his plan in motion." The alien admitted with a dark growl, its expression morbid. "They believe I am a traitor. No one will listen. You must keep this a secret as well if you are to succeed. I do not know who the perpetrator of this evil is but he is dangerous." 

The alien looked squarely into his eyes, his gaze solemn. He held out the ring to Hal who stared at him in shock. He mutely raised his shaking hand. The alien placed the ring in his palm and Hal felt a shock of electricity run down his hand and straight to his chest, knocking the breath out of him. 

"The ring works on willpower. You must persevere. And I am sorry, Hal Jordan, for what your life is to become." The aliens final gasping words seem to hit Hal like a hammer smashing a nail. Each word seemed to drive the craziness of the situation home until he could do nothing but stand there in disbelief. He shook his head slightly at the dead alien. 

"I'm sorry too." He said at last, his voice echoing in the dingy alley.

~~~ 

It seemed like hours until Hal could compose himself and even then he found it hard to move. The weight of the ring in his hand dragged him down like a mountain and for all of Hals strength he could do nothing but move jerkily as his mind lagged behind. He made his way slowly towards Tom’s house, all the while thinking of the alien. Its body disintegrated a few moments after giving him the ring. Hal wasn’t prideful enough to say he didn’t high tail it out of there, his limbs a tangled mess in his befuddled state. He thought of what had occurred today. An alien had just handed him a magical ring that ran on willpower, ran through his mind countless times. That had to win a prize somewhere for most ridiculous thing in the universe. He glanced down at the ring. It looked like green marble but it oozed warmth. Not like a fire was warm, but like a heartbeat. A small stuttering little thing. He briefly contemplated throwing it as far as he could manage, just to erase the little tremors of electricity that seemed to travel through his body. An alien died for this, he thought solemnly. As strange as this was, he won’t render the aliens sacrifice meaningless.

A laugh erupted from his lips. A strange gurgling sound that seemed to explode from deep within. He choked on it, and that seemed to put him on edge until he started stifling giggles. They flew out of his mouth until he could do nothing but lean against the slab of wall in another alleyway and laugh and laugh at the utter ridiculousness of the past hour- the past day really. A magical alien ring has chosen him. A magical alien ring. It seemed worth repeating in his mind. At last, he looked at the ring again. Maybe he should try it on. A million reasons flitted through his head as to why that was a bad idea but Hal disregarded them all. It seemed like it could fit. Was that another magical alien ring property- to fit the beholder? It seemed like a strangely ominous thought. Hal held the ring between his fingers before nervously holding it up. It flashed slightly.

“Hal Jordan.”

Hal jumped in surprise, a loud gasp tearing itself out of mouth. “Holy Jesus Fuck.” He half yelled in surprise, his hand clutching his chest. He noticed belatedly that the ring wasn’t in his hand. He felt a possessive twinge in his chest as he looked for it. A glint caught his eyes from the floor and he discretely tried to cover it with his foot as he looked up at the voice that had scared him half to death.

A man wearing a green mask stared at him from atop a building. He seemed to glow in the darkness, an eerie glow that reminded Hal of the dying alien. He even had the same strange marking on his chest. Hal felt something akin to weariness settle inside him. He stared at the strange man, a glare in place.

“What've you got there Hal?” The man asked.

Hals shackles rose. Deny everything, he thought to himself. “What are you talking about?” He was happy to note his voice didn’t waver. Maybe he was just past the point where anything could faze him.

“Your certainly brave, I’ll give you that.” The man jumped off the ledge and casually made his way towards Hal. Hal felt very aware of the ring that dug into the underside of his shoe. He cursed his foolhardiness as the man stopped right before him. His fingers itched for something to defend himself as his instincts screamed. The man gave him a smile that set Hal on edge.

“Why don’t you pick up the ring Hal?” asked the masked man. He thought for a few moments, the atmosphere tense around them. Hell, he thought sombrely. He bent down casually and picked it up.

“Looking for this?” he asked, an eyebrow raised mockingly. He hoped the front he put up would work.

“Well, well, well.” The man smiled at him again. “Welcome to the corps Hal.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu at his circumstances.

“You,” he said, wiggling a finger at Hal, “are the newest addition to the lantern corps buddy. That,” he points at the ring. “is a green lantern ring.”

"Okay but what does that even mean." Hal asked, squeezing the ring in his palm.

"Well," the man hummed, "your basically an enforcer of peace and justice through space."

"An intergalactic space cop." Hal deadpanned.

"Okay, that sounded way cooler than what I thought up." The man laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Hal looked at him oddly.

“I guess this would make us partners. I would have to take you to Oa first, check in with the guardians.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure to fit that into my schedule for you.” He drawled sarcastically.

“How do I always manage to get the sassy brats.” The man muttered under his breathe. “Do you have your lantern?” he asked aloud. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“How did you get the ring anyway?” the man asked Hal, his voice deceptively laidback.

“I found it.” Hal said cautiously. The man looked at him for a moment before darting forward, swiping the ring out of Hals hand before Hal could process what was happening.

“Hey! What the hell, give that back!” Hal yelled at him furiously. The ring quivered in the man’s hand before soaring towards Hal, slipping easily onto his finger. Something clicked from within him and a light expanded, filling him with warmth, covering him with a radiant glow. He looked down at himself slowly. His clothes were replaced with a tightfitting black and green uniform. His feet were adorned with green boots and his hands covered in white gloves. He felt a mask digging into his cheekbones. Hal closed his gaping mouth and looked up at the masked man. 

“I did not sign up for this matching outfit shit.” Hal heard himself say as he appraised the- costume, outfit? - once more. 

“That’s just the standard uniform.” The man grins. “You can think up whatever you want and it changes.”

Hal stared at him. “Not that this uniform isn’t great and all but what is supposed to mean? So I’m like what, some superhero now?” 

The man looked at him for a while. “It means whatever you think your capable. It means you can make a difference.”

“That easy, huh?” Hal askes, his voice hushed. He looked down at the ring adorning his finger, twisting it slightly. A hand ruffled his hair slightly before he could duck out of the way. The man didn’t seem to notice his slight flinch or the tenseness in his shoulders. The man hummed slightly and moved to turn away. He floated up, the slight green hue of his body illuminating the dark street. 

“I might need to think about it.” Hal called after him, his voice cracking slightly. The man turned to face him over his shoulder. He grinned at him before turning back around. 

“Don’t hurt yourself kid.” Hal gave an indignant huff as the man chuckled slightly. He flew further away before looking down at Hal. 

“Hey Hal,” Hal raised an eyebrow in question, “it takes something special to be chosen as a lantern.” He turned back around and flew away as Hal tried to hide a slight smile. Maybe he wasn’t as screwed as he originally thought. He assessed his ring with a slight smirk and narrowed eyes. Maybe he could try something. He tried to smother a grin at the thought of himself flying or kicking butt. I have superpowers, he thought gleefully. He thought about Tom, wondering if the boy would be too worried if Hal was a little late. He could not turn this down, mounting guilt aside. He cleared his breathe slightly and raised his hand. Nothing happened. He wracked his brain in thought. Will it to happen, the alien had said. Maybe he just had to try harder. I want to fly, he thought repeatedly in his mind as his heart sped up in exhilaration. He couldn't stop grinning as slowly his feet lifted off the ground. 

"Up, higher." He crowed happily, his determination rising as he drifted further. 

He tried to hover, willing himself to go forward as he steadily rose, his feet now on par with the top of a window ledge from a neighbouring apartment. He promptly flew forward, spinning uncontrollably towards the brick wall of an adjacent building. He yelled as he thought desperately of something to catch him. No sooner, he was caught mid-air by a glowing green hand. He sighed in relief and was swiftly dropped, the construct dispersing before his eyes. The rush of wind in his ears blocked all thought in his head but the sheer animal instinct to survive. A huge, curved slide connected with his toes and he flew forward, his arms flapping desperately at his sides as he slid down. He could do nothing to slow his momentum as he stumbled down straight into a brick wall. This was becoming something of a motif, he thought angrily. 

To say he could not feel his face would be an understatement. The shock soon wore off and Hal swore colourfully under his breath as his nose erupted with blood for the hundredth time that day. He could swear it was broken under the swelling and the pounding. He sighed and held the bottom of his shirt to his nose, trying, and probably failing, to stop the flow. This was probably karma for making Tom worry, he thought to himself grouchily.


End file.
